The present disclosure relates generally to projectile launching toys. In particular, the present disclosure describes specialized flying discs and disc launching devices configured to launch and retrieve flying discs without requiring direct user contact with the disc.
Commonly known flying discs like Frisbee™, or similar but more unique discs like the Aerobic™, have been around for some time. These flying discs are used to play catch, disc sports, and even fetch with animals. The discs are typically thrown, caught and retrieved from the ground by hand. Known flying discs an launching devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, disc launching devices often include needlessly complex designs that reduce their entertainment value. Such complex designs often make it difficult to launch a disc and frustrate the user. Other designs do not provide the user with sufficient stability and control when a disc is launched.
In addition to complex designs, existing devices fail to provide sufficient launching power to propel the disc any considerable distance. Awkward launching devices and hand throwing discs can make propelling the disc difficult. Poorly designed devices and hand throwing discs also cause strain the user. Existing devices and launching approaches do not offer the leverage necessary to propel the disc with sufficient speed to keep the disc in the air.
Known disc launching devices also do not satisfactorily retrieve flying discs n the ground after being launched. Specifically, many disc launching devices are unable to retrieve flying discs when the disc is in difficult to reach locations and/or when the disc is laying with its top facing the ground. Without sufficient means for retrieval, existing devices force the user to retrieve the disc by hand. Often, dirt, water, mud, or other substances make handling the disc undesirable,